


Rare moment

by Svftackxrman



Series: Levi Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cute oneshot, maybe i'll delete this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: Reader trying their best to be quiet as Levi is taking a nap.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: Levi Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Rare moment

It truly was a rare moment.

You had to hold back your awe when you noticed the small figure on your couch had fallen asleep. You only went away for a few minutes to go to the bathroom, leaving the film you were currently watching paused on the screen and a bowl of half eaten popcorn on the coffee table in front.

His expression was bare yet there was some tranquility about it. Obviously, Levi doesn’t get much sleep at night; we’re talking about three hours max, maybe four if he can bring his mind to rest. You tried the best you could to stay up and give him company but normally it either resulted with him forcing you to go to bed or you unknowingly falling asleep in his arms. You wished you could help with his insomnia, I mean it probably wasn’t fun waiting hours for you to wake up but Levi still appreciated your efforts.

Light breaths escaped from his lips, his chest slowly rising and falling. His dark locks falling in front of his closed eyelids, perfectly positioned. He looked serene. One arm was situated on his stomach and the other laid, outstretched across the couch previously wrapped around you before you left.

You slowly crept around and cautiously turned off the television making sure not to stir the man. Levi was a light sleeper, you knew that if you made any noise most likely you would awake him as a result and that was the last thing you wanted. He deserved rest. Especially with the workload he currently had. It did stop the two of spending time together recently, which was why you suggested a movie night with him. Normally it was you that fell asleep first but now it turned out to be the opposite.

An idea came upon you and you slowly tiptoed to your bedroom, looking back every so often making sure you didn’t wake up the sullen man. You entered and grabbed a grey blanket from your bed, Levi probably wouldn't _ever_ admit this but he enjoyed being wrapped up in the soft material especially with you; he didn't have to admit it, you already knew.

  
  


Once again you crept around and carefully laid the blanket over him, a soft mumble came out of him mouth as soon as the soft blanket made contact with his body. You froze in fear;

_Shit, please don’t wake up, not now._

You wondered whether he’d probably wake up irritated if he caught you placing a blanket over him.

After what felt like a lifetime of holding your breath and silently pleading that he doesn’t wake up, he grew still again, chest rising and falling. You covered him over and made sure he was comfortable. He needed as much rest as he could get. Once satisfied by your gesture, you stood there hesitantly in front of the sleeping figure contemplating whether you should take a risk.

You bent down and softly pressed your lips against his forehead, gently, still wanting to complete your mission of not waking him up. Thankfully you succeeded and stood upright again letting out a small sigh of relief.

As you were trying to quietly disappear from the scene you could’ve sworn you heard the mumble of “Brat” escape from his lips. A small smile wandered across your face.

At least that was common.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something small to get me out of writer's block  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://svftackxrman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
